


No Say

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo wants a union with Hiccup, and Hiccup can't say no.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	No Say

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: intimate bath

Hiccup sat numbly in the tub. After what Viggo had done to him, it didn’t seem like there was anything else to do. It was a copper tub filled with hot, steaming water, and Hiccup would have enjoyed a bath to get all the bodily fluids off of him, if not for who was also in the tub with him. Viggo cradled his body with his, and Hiccup was close to almost sitting on his half-hard cock. He didn’t want that, not after he’d already felt his cock inside of him without his consent. 

“You know, Hiccup, a union between us could be very strong,” Viggo said as he slowly wiped the soapy cloth over one of Hiccup’s arms. 

“A-a union?”

Viggo leaned his head close, nipped the lobe of Hiccup’s ear. “A marriage.”

Hiccup almost leapt out of the tub, but he wanted to be clean, and his legs were hurting from the position he’d been put in. Also, he didn’t have his prosthetic. He had to put up with this bath. And this conversation.

“Why?” Hiccup asked. “Berk will never agree to it, to what you do, and the Hunters would never accept me and the Riders.”

“It’s no matter,” Viggo told him. “They would have to accept us. We could stop this war and unite our tribes.”

Hiccup snorted. “And what’s going to keep my dad from killing you the instant I tell him what you did to me?”

“Because you won’t tell him,” Viggo was washing his other arm. Hiccup wished he could relax in the hot water, but feeling a body against his like this was foreign. “If you tell him, I sell Toothless.”

Hiccup’s eyes went big. No, no. He couldn’t lose Toothless. He could never lose Toothless. That would break him more than he’d already broken. 

“F-fine. I won’t tell my dad.”

Viggo kissed him on the cheek. “Good boy.”

Hiccup gasped as he felt Viggo’s cock harden completely against him. Viggo shifted so that it was pressing at his still-stretched hole. 

“No,” Hiccup said quietly. He’d screamed the word earlier, and it had still done nothing. 

“Come now, my dear. Be reasonable. You know what marriage entails.” Viggo set the cloth down, wrapped both big arms around Hiccup’s chest. He shifted again, grunted, and then he was sliding into Hiccup’s body. Hiccup cried out, but he didn’t have the strength or will to fight or try to pull away. Instead, he leaned his head back against Viggo’s shoulder in a sign of defeat. 

“There’s a good boy,” Viggo crooned. He thrusted, and Hiccup groaned. He wished he had something to hold onto to get himself through this. Again. There was the edges of the tub, but with the way Viggo was holding him, he couldn’t move his arms. 

“Oh fuck,” Hiccup panted as Viggo continued thrusting. He was large, and he made him feel so full and almost satisfied in a way. He was rubbing against something inside him that he’d told him was the prostate. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“I hate you,” Hiccup said in way of an answer. 

“You won’t forever,” Viggo told him. “I’ve been told I’m quite charismatic.” 

“Charisma doesn’t mean you’re not -  _ ughn! _ \- a giant jerk.”

“Oh, my feelings are hurt,” Viggo said jokingly, and Hiccup could easily imagine him pouting. He wanted to smack him, but Viggo had chosen this position purposefully to keep Hiccup from moving.

So, Hiccup took it. He took Viggo wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping him in time with the stroke of his hips. He took his cock like he was now supposed to. He came with his back arched and his head resting against Viggo’s shoulder with Viggo’s lips at his neck. 

He didn’t say anything after while Viggo gently cleaned them both off. He just listened to him make the marriage arrangements, because this was all him. Hiccup had no say in this. None at all. 


End file.
